with bare hands
by kblackwolf
Summary: Another random story, but set in present day, slightly based off of Devil Wears Prada. Galatea is the boss of the whole franchise, and she has two assistants that do whatever she says; Flora and Miria. Flora/Miria and Galatea/Flora, hinted w/Agatha.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another ridiculous waste of time.

At least, that was what the Amazonian-like blonde considered when she went to work every annoying filled day. She sat in her office, mind on other things than the calls and appointments that she should have been attending to. The new designs for her clothing line; Bare Hands, were coming in faster than she cared to pay attention to. After all it wasn't as if she did just about everything here, but it sure as hell appeared like she did, especially when she had the two assistants outside her double glass doors just waiting for her orders.

Pulling off a good pair of pale brown, gold lined, sunglasses she placed them down on her desk of an all too expensive company she was supported by. Her bright gray eyes flickered across the desk with a sigh, she didn't see the new books of designs on her desk, and she didn't see the coffee either. "What the hell is wrong with those two?" She muttered to herself, unclasping the top two buttons of her black silk shirt, and leaning back in the comfortable office chair.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Latea, the books just came from downstairs."

The voice was carried with clear insecurity, a shy level of confidence lidded with her tone, but it made a small smile slide across the tall womans lips as she set her eyes on her small assistant.

"At least you gave them directly to me, but tell everyone downstairs to get their ass in gear if they expect to keep their jobs."

"Yes, Miss Latea."

"Oh, and Flora, good job."

She couldn't help but grin when she noticed how Flora blushed lightly and took her leave in silence, it was encouraging to see the young woman react like that over such a stupid and not to mention small amount of praise. But, then again, she couldn't find it in herself to ever fire the little sweet heart for her own reasons, which never rose in the offices on account she _knew_ everything that went on in the office and on every floor.

But now that she thought about her assistant she couldn't help but wonder where the hell the other one was again, and pursed her lips in annoyance. Swinging around in her chair to reach the phone on the corner of her desk, she was just about to press the button to call for an answer from Flora when her door was pushed open once again.

"I am so sorry, Miss Latea. There was a hold up at the coffee shop, and I had to run to get here faster than the cab was-"

"No excuses, Miria. You're normally quicker than this, you are entirely off your game today. I suggest that you try to sort things out for the rest of the schedule, or I'll have to resort to-"

"Yes, Miss Latea, I understand completely."

Galatea sighed heavily when she was cut off, but didn't bother to continue as it was a waste of breath, this wasn't the first time she heard this excuse either. Watching the young woman place the cardboard tray on the corner of the desk, and the way that her second assistant dressed which made her scowl.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a cheap shirt, I know, but I haven't the time right now to go out and-"

"Come here."

Galatea cut her off rather quickly, standing from her chair as it wheeled back an inch or two because of the slick floor. Waiting at the corner of her desk as the young dark strawberry blonde woman came around the desk in front of her, silent and seeming unwilling to protest. Reaching out to Miria's shirt, Galatea unclasped the first two buttons then fixed the collar of her pale blue shirt. The boss could feel the stares from other select employees and even Flora through the double glass doors watching as she did all this to Miria's outfit.

She could feel the hitch in her assistants breathing from the close proximity, and inside she grinned, her hands slid across Miria's sides as if to straighten her shirt. Fingertips slowly beginning to travel lower to her hips, but suddenly interrupted by Flora as she burst into the room and tore her hands away from Miria. Miria could only step back, forcing back an unconscious blush, and fixed her own shirt slightly before leaving through the door aside Flora.

"You have an important call, Miss Latea. You need to take it. It's Mr. Rimuto."

Sighing, Galatea nodded, waving Flora out of her office and plopping back down into her chair just as it slid backwards half a foot before she placed her boots down on the floor to halt it. "This better be good." She muttered under her breath, picking up the phone and pressing the hold button. "Hello Rimuto, how can I help you this fine afternoon?" Her tone suddenly changed, to a more cheery than bored.

--

Flora scampered over to Miria's desk, and holding a small stack of files under her right arm she placed her left hand on the desk.

"What the hell was that all about? You shouldn't be letting Miss Latea take advantage of you like that, next thing you know she could fire you, Miria."

"Thanks for the warning, Flora. But I believe I'm able to take care of myself. Besides she was just helping me with my outfit."

Miria not once lifted her gaze to the usually shy friend of hers, her attention was back to the computer screen as she started skimming through the schedule of today's meetings and due projects. Pulling out a hair band from her desk drawer she reached behind her head, lifting a majority of her hair as she forced it all into a ponytail. Glancing up at Flora slightly as she did this, blue gaze on her questionably as to why she still stood there.

Flora just sighed, and shook her head, walking back over to her desk she glanced into Galatea's office as the woman seemed to be laughing at something said over the phone. Scowling ever so slightly, almost invisibly, she sat down in her chair once more with a small glance to Miria. "You do look really nice this morning," she commented with a soft smile and then started going through the files she had been carrying.

"Hmm… yeah, thanks." Was the only response she gave Flora, busily typing like a madwoman across the keyboard. "You look really cute today, Flora." She told her with a flash of a smile, but it vanished in a heartbeat after Flora noticed it, and she pulled out a pen as she started jotting down notes that she would have to send her boss's way when she had the chance.

The fact that Miria was the one who commented on her outfit, and not Galatea, was enough to make her smile timidly once again. A faint blush across her cheeks, but she was happy to hear that somebody at least liked her outfit no matter how incredibly plain it was to her. A pearlescent white blouse with a lacy finish around the short sleeved ends, and a dark colored knee long skirt, her boots that had a heel to match Miria's height stopped just below her knees. "Thanks."

"No problem," her friend returned, and stopped what she was doing for a moment to give her full attention to Flora. "Hey, by the way, do you want to do something tonight? I know we haven't had a chance to do anything together since I started here, but… I'd like to be able to catch up with you. If your up for it."

Flora blinked in surprise, pausing her organizing for a split second trying to run over her own mind schedule, and looked over to Miria. "Yeah, I'd like that, I want to catch up with you to. But where should we go?"

"We could do our own thing at my apartment, or go wherever you want. I really don't mind where we go."

"Um, your place sounds fine to me, what time should I drop by?"

Miria thought for a moment, trying to come up with a time that they both could meet up since it was a Friday night she was planning, and sighed faintly with a crooked smile. "How about eight? That gives you enough time for anything you need to do after you get off."

Flora's eyes seemed to light up, and nodded with a bright but timid smile. "Sure, I don't mind, that works just great for me."

"What works great for you, Flora?" The sudden interruption coming from Galatea, standing in the doorway from her office, quirking a brow with curiosity towards them both. "Well?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about, Miss Latea, just plans for Flora and I." Miria emphasized on both her friends name and the meaning of herself, she knew how their boss worked when it came to private gatherings.

"Hmm, too bad I'm busy, I would have dropped by." Galatea grinned with her usual charm, and winked at Flora before moving back into her office.

The timid young woman could feel the heat rise in her cheeks at the wink, and suddenly shook her head to get rid of it as she caught the slight confused look on Miria's face. "She didn't mean anything by it, honest…" Forcing a reassuring smile, "But I'll definitely be there by eight. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Flora wasn't sure if she should bother going back home to change, but now that she thought of it her friend did tell her that the outfit was cute already and she was only going to be at Miria's. She smiled softly to herself as she finished placing the last files in their respective spots of the filing cabinet, and collected her cell phone to check the time.

_Hmm… at least an hour and a half until I have to get over to Miria's, that's enough time._ She told herself, then closed the flip phone. _I doubt she'd mind if I managed to get there a little early._ Flora smiled again, and without looking she reached across her desk to grab her purse as she fixed the back of her boot with the other hand. Standing back up and pulling the tan leather handbag to her body, she gasped and both hands clutched the bag to her chest.

"Oh, did I scare you?" Her boss asked softly, a fake apologetic smile across her lips. "I honestly didn't mean to give you a start, Flora."

Catching her breath, and relaxing her arms she held onto the straps of the purse as she dropped it in front of her with either hand busily keeping it with a tight grip. "No, no, you just surprised me. Was there something you needed, Miss Latea?"

"I need your help with something, really quick before you go anywhere."

"A-ah, but-"

"I know, I know, you got plans with Miria. But that's who I need to talk to you about."

"W-what? Why? She's done a really good job lately hasn't she?"

Galatea could sense the surprise, and worry, in the young woman's voice and that was enough to tell her intuition that she was right. "You know what, maybe I'll just go with you, I need to talk to Miria as well."

Flora's eyes grew big like a does, and she started to stutter again, "B-but Miria only w-wants me there. She won't be happy with m-me if you come along to."

"I won't come in with you; I'll come over a little later on my own." Grinning lightly, and placing one hand at her hip she watched Flora's reaction from confused to fluster all in a heartbeat.

"Okay…" Soft spoken as she forced herself out of that bout, and walked pass Galatea to the corner of her desk as she started to head out.

Reaching out before the young woman got very far, she pulled Flora by the wrist, catching her with such an adorably shocked expression on her face. But the blonde Amazon's expression was blank, it was honest to god frightening yet beautiful all at once, and Flora didn't know what to expect again.

"You know, if she figures out we're dating, I will have to fire somebody." Galatea told her with the utmost seriousness that it frightened her little flower. "So, don't slip up, little flower." She suddenly smiled, and kissed Flora deeply as the smaller body shuddered with a surprisingly dark blush.

Flora squirmed a little, and Galatea was only enticed to deliver more. She had Flora's wrist locked in the palm of her hand, and the other hand cupped to her cheek as slow fingertips slid along the little flowers neck. She trembled like a flower in the breeze, but so easily succumbed to the attention of the sunlight that was nevertheless Galatea herself.

Her hand continued its one way ticket over her assistant's chest, and applied pressure over the right curve that heaved beneath the fabric upon her touch. Galatea smirked, and softly took the smaller woman's lower lip between her own and kneads it with her teeth, her gray gaze lightly watching her trembling flower's eyes nearly roll back into her head in delight. But that was enough; she had her fun for now, grinning softly as she pecked Flora's lips.

"Well, that was fun, you should probably get going before you're late."

Flora was in a slight daze, and stumbled faintly in her boots to realize Galatea had stopped, looking up at her with a confused frown. "Y-yeah…" She responded, and faintly brushed her own fingertips over her lips, trying to conceal the blush on her face before she quickly turned darting out of the second pair of glass doors and directly into the open elevator.

Once she was in the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor she caught sight of Galatea winking her way with a bright smiling wave. Sucking in air rather quickly in surprise and forced a small smile, but as the steel doors closed in front of her she couldn't help but let out a suppressed whine. Her shoulders quivered, fingertips grasping her purse straps tighter, and tried to get her body under control.

"Damn it, if I go to Miria's now she's going to think something's wrong with me." Flora cursed lightly under her breath, but Galatea just… just knew how to rile her up in ways she didn't think were possible.

The small chime snapped her out of it as the elevator came to a halt on her floor, forcing a small smile again she took her leave out of the first floor lobby, and out into the night just to call for a cab with a loud whistle.

--

Back upstairs in Galatea's office the woman was watching as her assistant got into a cab, and took off in a heartbeat. A small grin across her face, for she always enjoyed teasing her poor little flower to no end, especially when it caused her to wonder what would happen at Miria's later.

"So, if that's what you call showmanship I'm intrigued, but not impressed."

"Well, we can't all be perfect, eh, Agatha?"

"Sure as hell can't."

Agatha was one of the most prestigious models that the company was able to afford, and not to mention the highly sought after kind. But for reasons unknown she stood in Galatea's office, her outfit was extremely revealing, but the woman never seemed to care.

The woman was wearing a dark satin red corset that pushed up her chest and the only thing holding it to her body were black ribbons on either side of her torso. Wearing a miniskirt that matched her corset, all the while her heeled strapped sandals clung just over her ankles in black leather.

"Don't you look beautiful," Galatea commented, despite the fact she absolutely hated any type of clothing on her model. "But I don't think it's revealing enough, right?"

With an exasperated sigh she nodded, "Precisely what I told them, but too bad its against the law to be nude in this town."

Galatea sauntered over, grinning, and reached out to the corset on Agatha's voluptuous form. "Why don't you let me help you with that for now then."

"I don't see why not," Agatha cooed with delight. "It's a shame you like young women." She pouted, watching the young boss she worked for.

"I never said I didn't like older women." Inches from the dark redhead's face as nimble fingers undid the ribbons.


	3. Chapter 3

Flora was contemplating on heading over to her friends, she was still shaken from her last moments at the office. As she thought about the incident her shoulders shuddered visibly with a small whimper, eyes closing with a small growl, gripping her purse tightly.

She was already heading down the hallway of the rather expensive apartment condos, but she never could find herself to ask Miria how she could afford a place like this. It wasn't exactly like they were paid much as simple assistants to the head of the fashion company, but then again maybe her friend was in the same predicament as she was. Well, parents who want to make sure their daughters are taken care of.

"Flora, is that you?"

Suddenly jarred out of her thoughts she looked up to see one of her oldest friends, and smiled softly. "Jean, I… I didn't know you lived in these apartments."

"Oh, yeah, I just moved in a couple days ago." Stopping in front of Flora she smiled back, "It's been a long time since I've seen you, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright, how about you?"

"Same," still lightly smiling; although, she did seem to be in a rush and a sudden raspy voice came from her person. "Flora, I've got to go, sorry about this. Maybe I'll catch up with you later?"

"U-um, yeah," nodding lightly, small smile. "I guess you really pulled off your law enforcement career."

Jean nodded, "Took me long enough. But, see you later, in a rush." A faint grin, then quickly rushed pass Flora, the woman didn't even notice that she was in a white blouse and the dark blue jeans with her badge at the belt.

Flora felt better now though, to meet up with an old friend since high school through college, and slightly wondered if she ever pulled off that relationship with that one girl. Shrugging slightly she continued down the hallway a bit further, fingers lightly tapping on the leather band of her purse, and glancing at the numbers of the apartment doors.

"206… that's it."

Raising her hand, and about to knock on it the door swung open, blinking in surprise since she didn't even make a sound.

"Oh, hey, I thought I heard you out here." Miria suddenly smiled, and opened the door wider as she led the other young woman inside. "I had a feeling you were going to run into Jean, and I heard you two talking in the hall, but I didn't listen in."

"Ah, yeah, it was nice to run into her again. I didn't exactly see her after college graduation," small smile glancing around the large apartment that had so much space it was hard to believe Miria lived here alone at all. "This is… such a really nice apartment."

"Not really," she closed the door and walked down into the living room. "It's too big for me, and it's really hard to live in here alone all the time."

"Mine is the same way, it's just too big."

Flora set her purse down on the coffee table, and settled down on the couch, glancing over her shoulder towards Miria who just now wandered off again.

"Maybe we need to consider just moving in with each other like we did in college, except more space than those stupid dorms." Miria commented with a friendly smile, it would save them time and all sorts of things since they worked at the same place and this apartment was closer than Flora's ever was.

"B-but… I don't want to burden you if I moved in with you here, Miria."

"I wouldn't mind it, this would make it easier for me, and I'm sure it would for you to." Miria brought over two glasses with ice in one hand, and the other holding a bottle of water and a medium sized bottle of scotch she favored. "If you don't want some it's alright, the whole reason I brought water to."

Eying the scotch bottle for a moment, she surprised Miria by grabbing it quicker than she could and poured some of it into one of the glasses, and pulled it up to her lips for a quick sip.

"F-Flora that stuff is-"

"Really… strong." The blonde's eyes creased slightly, almost a sour expression over her face, but she struggled to wear a faint grin. "It's okay, though, I've had my share of different alcohols."

Miria gave a rather unsure smile, "Well… alright, but be careful." She took the glass bottle of scotch and poured some into her own glass, taking it to her lips with a light sip.

Flora actually very rarely had alcohol; she was just trying to impress her friend as she usually would, and didn't sip the rest but nearly gulped it down with a small gasp.

"Flora, good god, you can't just drink this stuff down like that. Especially scotch this-"

Suddenly cut off by the young woman's lips against her throat, and body pressed against her own against the couch. She wasn't drunk, but buzzed just a tiny bit, and always wanted to be this close to Miria ever since college but denied herself.

Miria shuddered, she was confused by this suddenness, and squirmed lightly to push her off but very careful not wanting to hurt her friend in any way. "H-hey… snap out of it."

The young woman didn't stop, she was consumed by her own mind which was slightly turned on from the small amount of alcohol in that one glass. Her lips pressing sweet, deep, kisses along the inside of her throat to the dip of her pulse. She could feel the shivering skin beneath her touch, and the woman's hand trying to push her off but still not so very strong enough to convince her.

Shifting the dark strawberry blonde's body beneath her as her lips drifted upward again, a knee slipping between her legs as Flora's tights scraped over the jeans hiding her lower body. Before the woman beneath her could respond their lips collided, no force implied, only pleading desperation leaking from the lithe soft spoken blonde. Miria was more surprised than anything, but didn't fight it that much any longer, beginning to kiss her back until she heard her front door swing open.

Both of them startled, Flora sat up quickly, and biting her lower lip in a flustered start as her eyes glanced towards the front door only to widen. Miria made a small sound, raising a brow slightly and propping herself up on her elbows where she was laying on her back, and her own eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop in on the _lovebirds_." The tall blonde kicked the door shut behind her, a hand behind her back locking the door, she had a clear and intensely annoyed expression. "You really enjoy pissing me off, don't you Flora?"


	4. Chapter 4

The woman flinched at the tone directed upon her, she didn't know Galatea would burst in on them like this, but now she was scared. Keeping near Miria, and clutching her friends hand in clear desperation, her fingers trembling slightly. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't know this was going to happen…"

"You don't need to be apologizing." Miria told her, and lightly squeezed the blonde's hand in return, trying to reassure her that she was here for her. Eyes drifting back to Galatea, "Look, I don't know what the hell you're thinking by barging into my home. But I would like it if you left."

"Oh, I don't think I want to leave just yet. I'm not leaving Flora here with you."

"I thought I'd try to be nice about it, but I don't wish to resort to anything that will get me fired." Miria stood up from the couch, and made sure that Flora stayed on the couch, out of this mess. "But, for your information, Flora is living here with me as of tonight. We already decided."

Flora looked up, surprised, but happy nonetheless that it appeared she wouldn't be a problem if she lived with Miria.

"Makes it easier for me." Galatea simply stated, and sauntered closer to the two with an air about her that was dangerous.

Miria's gaze stiffened, as she looked up at the tall blonde, she didn't want the woman to start something but it seemed as if things were going to get out of hand. She knew about her boss, and the way she would do just about everything possible to get what she wanted from her colleagues. "I wa-"

"Leave, Miss Latea," the usually soft voice carried a serious undertone. "You aren't welcome here, in Miria's home, unannounced." She was no longer hidden in the background, standing a few feet in front of her bewildered friend, as a scowl threw her tender expression out the window.

"You never became this ridiculously guarded when I come in on you," Galatea muttered breathlessly.

"Did I not make myself clear, Miss Latea?"

"Why should I leave, just because you said so? What makes her so damn important?"

However, there was no immediate answer, the amazon stared at her little flower awaiting the answer to a question that Flora knew all too well. But the prolonged emptiness of voices in the room, made the woman agitated, and her eyebrows furrowed as she closed her eyes with a significantly visible snarl over her lips.

_So impatient as always…_ Miria whispered to herself, and made a small sound as if she were about to spea, but caught sight of how the tension was building between the two in this silence. Pursing her lips she took a step back, slightly biting into her cheek. _I need to do something,_ she convinced herself before walking over towards Galatea, and touched her arm. "I think it's time yo-"

A sharp whip cracking sound echoed through the silence of the room, the inflicted subject stumbled to the ground in shock. Galatea's hand was in the air, having tossed the remnants of her long pale hair over her shoulder, "Don't fucking touch me, you… bitch." She snarled down on Miria, the target of her hand, and looked towards Flora. "You are making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Get the hell out now!" Flora nearly screamed, and immediately returned a hard but definitely earned, slap across the tall blonde's face.

The woman didn't stay, bringing her hand down like a loaded weapon she turned sharply on her heel, and stalked out of the apartment. She was fuming, her heart racing in rage, as she left the building altogether with a pained but loud scream at the building before getting into her car.

Back in the apartment, Flora had brought her friend over to the table to sit down as she checked the bright red hand mark left on Miria's cheek. "I'm so sorry…" Her voice became so quiet, it was hard to hear her again.

"It's alright, I should have known better." Miria responded, and tried to pull on a smile despite the sting it brought on. However, smiling made it worse, and she frowned at the sight before her. "Flora…"

Having turned away, and walking to the kitchen to find ice in the freezer to make sure the slap wouldn't bruise, not sure if Miria could bruise by something like that. She pulled a few ice cubes out, and placed them in a small kitchen towel, hesitant to go back in the room.

With a worried sigh, Miria came up beside her and placed a hand on Flora's lower back, as her other reached over to the other woman's atop the counter. "I'm glad you helped get her out of here, and stood up to her like that for me." She told her softly, smiling lightly. "I didn't know you had it in you," looking down at their hands slightly. "I'll never want to tick you off like that."

Flora glanced over her shoulder, forcing a faint smile on her delicate features that looked genuine, and turned over her right hand and grasped Miria's. "I… I don't think I could get mad at you though." She spoke softly again.

"Sure you could," she paused, looking up at her slightly. "Friends fight sometimes, and so do couples."

She couldn't help it, but inside she was striving for contact, and lightly gripped Miria's hand tighter as she hesitantly took a step closer. "Do… you think of me more than a friend… possibly, Miria?" Her heart was pounding, hoping she could hear the answer she wanted.

"Flora…" Miria's voice held a sigh, and the other woman knew that response all too well. Her hand was suddenly dropped, and Flora started walking away once again. "Flora!" She called, snatching hold of her friend's wrist who looked back at her awaiting some sort of answer.

"What? Are you going to get mad at me now to?" Her voice cracked, because she knew Galatea was probably going to hate her for the rest of her life for her behavior earlier, and if Miria did that to…

Instead of giving her the response verbally, Miria pressed her against the wall in a flash, their lips pressed together. Before it was broken, and Flora's eyes were closed in the utmost surprise but deep hearted relief, "Does that answer your question?"

Eyes fluttered open, a brief nod, before she brought both hands to either side of Miria's face with delicate fingers. And stole a kiss, pulling her close simultaneously, the other woman didn't object as she pressed as close as possible. Miria's left arm loosely wrapped around her waist, her other hand brushed over Flora's thigh half under her skirt leaving a ghostly caress over porcelain skin.

Flora shivered faintly under her touch, kissing Miria deeply, slowly slipping her tongue in between her lips against her counterparts. A soft pleasant sound escaped


	5. Chapter 5

Restlessly staring up at the ceiling, the backside of her right hand rested upon her forehead, a tired but exasperated sigh escaping her thin lips. Grey eyes half open, with lips parted ever so slightly to allow so much as a whisper of breath to leave them, fingertips slowly closed against the palm of the hand on her forehead. She was unable to find the means of peaceful sleep, trapped between resting and waking, but perhaps lost in the twists and turns of her own meaningless daydreams. Inhaling deeply her eyes closed in a brief rest, before slowly cracking open to face the darkness of the room surrounding her able body.

Dropping her hand from its resting place to a new place beside her head, her gaze drifted to the digital clock on the nightstand, the luminescent green numbers glaring back at her. Squinting half-heartedly, as she read the time to herself several times over; i_4:30… 4:30… 4:30… 4:31am/i._ The young woman had not slept for days, and nothing seemed to help her such as the lavender baths, teas, or anything else that had promised her sleep.

Strawberry blonde hair in her face, eyes lightly flickering over her other shoulder upon the shift of weight on the mattress, a small smile flickered over her face. Laying beside her, and sheets tangled over her lithe form, the blonde hair framing her young face as she slept. She couldn't help but realize what she had been missing when rest did claim her, the young woman she watched dream the night away was ridiculously more innocent than she might appear any other hour of the day.

The young blonde was beautiful as she slept, but she looked so innocent that it could have fooled her if she wasn't already tussled in thought; because she knew how different the young woman would be when she would wake. i_Sometimes, I wonder…/i_ she thought to herself, eyes closing. It seemed like forever until the blonde beside her finally moved again, this time her head resting against her bare chest and an arm around her waist, the contact of their skin made her shiver.

Flora sleepily pressed a kiss to her chest, comfortable, the wavy locks like a silken blanket over the woman's body. She felt so warm, and content, sleeping here with Miria that a soft little smile flickered over her delicate lips. However, her comfortable sleep was interrupted by the sound of the alarm clock blaring near their ears, eyes shut tightly just to hide her face in Miria's chest with a groan.

"Sorry," Miria spoke softly, reaching over and turning it off. i_God, it's five already/i._ Sighing heavily, and folding her arm above her head, but from the events of last night she wasn't so sure she should even bother trying to go into work. i_She'll probably try to kill one of us, most likely me/i._ Eyes closed, a helpless grin appearing on her face, i_Guess it can't be helped. Though I wonder how she'll attack me this time in a public place._/i

"Don't go in," came the sweet voice whispering against her lover's skin. "Galatea is probably just going to fire us both anyway, so… please don't go, stay with me." Her bright gaze looking up towards Miria's, a pleading frown exposed over her lips.

"I won't, as long as you don't want me to." Pulling on a soft, genuine smile, she gently brushed her fingers through Flora's hair.

Flora slowly raised herself, slipping her lithe form over Miria's body resulting in a sweet shiver of electricity through their veins, leaning down as their lips made contact in the most lovingly caress. Sliding her left leg against her counterparts, faintly coiling their limbs together, and either hand slipping across her arms up to her palms slowly as fingers locked; although, suddenly brought above Miria's head slightly. She took hold of Miria's lower lip between her own, sucking teasingly, letting go and bringing her lips down across the woman's throat towards her chest.

The body beneath her own shifted ever so slightly as if to go unnoticed, but it was realized as she pressed her hips against her lovers deeply. A small surprised groan left the trapped woman's throat, and her body shivered as those gracefully sweet lips brushed over her breasts, until a sharp inhale was brought upon the woman's tongue running back up her throat. Eyes creased slightly, blushing as she looked up at the beautiful and grinning Flora above her.

"Nngh… god, you're just mean." Miria muttered lightly under her breath, and let her body go limp; however a strong shiver rolled through her body. She could feel her skin flushed with heat, but she didn't dare ask for more, the teasing could last for hours like it did last night.

"No I'm not, you're just sensitive." She chimed in return, and stole another kiss, this time probing her tongue between Miria's lips. A surprised whimper escaped the strawberry's throat, and rubbed her tongue against hers in return, twisting her fingers in Flora's hair. Unfortunately interrupted by the sound of footsteps, "Did you leave the door unlocked?"

Miria blinked, and glanced towards her bedroom door, her mind ran blank. "We didn't lock it after she left…" Quietly, however she immediately got out of the bed much to Flora's silent protest, and grabbed a large t-shirt from her closet. "I'll be right back." Brushing her hand through her hair she walked to the bedroom door, pulling it open slightly she noticed bag tossed on the floor in the middle of the entrance, and sighed heavily. "I thought she wasn't coming over for another month…"

"Miria?" Standing by the bag, and finally noticing someone was looking at her she looked over her shoulder. "Hey… did I come… at a bad time?" A visible tinge of red washed over the woman's face, especially at the sight before her eyes, pointing behind Miria.

"What?" Raising a brow slightly, until she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and breathing against the crook of her neck. Suddenly looking over her shoulder, a dark red blush washed over her face, Flora was standing up against her with nothing on. "Flora!" It earned her a grin in response to her name, before Miria suddenly shoved her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. "Get dressed!"

"I… could just take a hotel room." She interrupted, looking to the ground then back at Miria.

"No, no! We planned this, I just… slow morning…" Sighing heavily, she walked away from the door and grabbed her friend's bag. "You're more than welcome to stay in the guest room, Deneve."

"Well, if you say so." Deneve answered, and moved her hands into her leather jacket's pockets, following after Miria as she carried the bag into the guest room down the hall. "I hope it's alright… that I bring Helen back here later. I told her to keep the alcohol out of here."

"As long as there's no disgusting alcohol here, it's fine." Faint sigh, dropping Deneve's bag on the bed, and turning around to her. "You… could have called though, you know, instead of using that spare key I gave you."

"Heh, I wasn't sure if you were home, and I didn't want to wake you… since it is still pretty early." Glancing at her watch, "Like thirty minutes after five. And… aren't you usually getting ready for work by now?"

Waving a hand in the air slightly, "I'm probably fired."

"What? What did you do?"

"I stole the boss's girlfriend."


End file.
